How A Game Changed Everything
by umbreonblue
Summary: It all starts when a certain someone suggests a game of spin the bottle. It goes as well as you'd expect it to. The next day, Akatsuki was turned into a girl. Onigasaki fell hard, and even after Akki turned back, he keeps getting to know him, little by little. *Naka no Hito Genome/ The Ones Within* (Onigasaki x Akatsuki)
1. Spin the Bottle

It was during break time that Yuzu suggested it.

"Ne ne," she said, "Why don't we play spin the bottle?"

"Huh?! Why?!" Karin asks.

"To get more viewers, of course!" she declares, 'And maybe…get Aki to kiss me.'

Akatsuki agrees, nodding his head, "That makes sense…"

"Oi!" Anya yells, "Don't you have any level of respect?!"

Oshigiri says, "No thanks…" while slightly blushing.

Onigasaki sighs, "I don't want to kiss a guy."

Inaba was blushing heavily while Karin was freaking out…and Aikawa was dozing off.

However, Roromori had a glint in her glasses. She said that she might have some poison left, and when she finds it, she won't hesitate to use it.

Basically, …they were threatened into playing.

* * *

They were all round an empty bottle on the floor, Yuzu "volunteering" Karin to go first.

Sighing, Karin could only try her luck and spin it.

The bottle spun, and landed on… Yuzu.

Blushing, Karin was shocked at her bad luck, but she should've predicted this would happen.

Yuzu's glint grew and pulled Karin towards her until they could hear each other breathe. Then… she lightly kissed her on the lips.

Karin blushed so much, she passed out, steam coming out. The guys were all blushing and gulping when witnessing girl on girl action.

Then, it was Yuzu's turn. When she spun the bottle, she silently chanted, 'Aki. Aki. Please let it be Aki!'

The bottle stopped on Inaba though.

Sighing in disappointment, she kissed Inaba on the cheek, who blushed as she took care of Karin.

When it was Zakuro's turn, he nervously spun the bottle, and it landed on the one person he didn't want it to land on. Anya.

Yuzu was excited for some boy on boy action though.

"Well," Zakuro coughed, "It's not exactly uncommon in an all-boys school, so…"

"The hell! No way am I doing it!" Anya yelled as he and Zakuro both blushed.

"Me neither but…" Zakuro says before he glances at Yuzu, "Do you want to risk the consequences?"

At that, Anya grumbles before briefly kissing Zakuro's mask on the cheek. Blushing, he stutters, "T-there. Now, can we move on?!"

Zakuro was surprised as well…and blushed.

"Aw~!" He hears Akatsuki coo, then Anya yells blushingly, "We are to never talk about this! Ever! Act like it never happened!"

Then, it was finally Akatsuki's turn. After he gave the bottle a quick spin, it landed on Aikawa, who was asleep.

After staring at him for more than 5 seconds again, Akatsuki lightly kissed his cheek.

Sighing, when it was Onigashima's turn, he spun the bottle in a "let's-get-it-over-with" attitude.

The bottle landed on Akatsuki.

Yuzu fumed with jealousy then realized that this was all her idea in the first place, and took a deep breath to calm down.

Onigasaki looked at Akatsuki, who was his usual happy self. Akatsuki stared intently at him though, like he wanted to be kissed.

"This doesn't count as a first kiss, right?" Akatsuki asks Yuzu.

The others totally forgot about that. 'F-first kiss?!' Then they collectively mourned their first kiss.

"Of course not!" she replies, which Akatsuki smiles, "OK then."

Onigasaki cupped Akatsuki's cheek and gave him a quick peck on the lips…well, it was supposed to be. Akatsuki kind of…pulled him into a second kiss. This one lasting a lot longer than 10 seconds.

Staring into each other's eyes, Akatsuki's was shining like the sky before they slowly closed…and Onigasaki followed suit.

When they parted, they were both breathless, red from lack of oxygen. Looking around, Onigasaki saw Yuzu with a ripped up pillow and a nose bleed, Inaba and Karin both passed out, and Zakuro and Anya blushing heavily. Aikawa was as usual, asleep…but he gave a thumbs up for whatever reason.

Looking at Akatsuki though… He was a bit dazed, his eyes slightly teary, a blush up to his ears. It was…cute. Shaking his head of the thought, he goes back to his room without a word.

Akatsuki smiles at him though, "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Onigasaki pauses for a moment before nodding, "Sure…" as he leaves.

Akatsuki asks, "Did the view counter go up?"

Yuzu nods as she wiped up the blood, "Yeah…it went up a lot."

Smiling, "Then, if it's over…excuse me," Akatsuki walks away toward the bathroom.

Eventually, everyone dispersed, going to their room to process what the heck just happened.

Of course, everything was recorded on a Pacamera.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Onigasaki lays down on his bed, thinking, 'Why did I think that he was cute? I still don't know if I can trust him or not…'

Sighing, he puts a finger to his lips, 'Still…his lips were so soft…' before he shakes his head again, 'No! what is wrong with me?!'

He tried to go to sleep after that, trying not to think about kissing Akatsuki again. Let's just say he didn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

In the bathroom…

Akatsuki splashed water on his face, looking at himself in the mirror. Sighing, he thinks about that kiss with Onigasaki… 'It was…good,' he decided.

Twirling his hair, he thinks about the day it turned completely white…before shaking his head. 'That was the past…it can't hurt me now.'

He goes to bed after telling himself that.


	2. Girl! Akatsuki

The next day, Paca starts a new game…**NOT**. Something completely random happens….

Akatsuki turned into a girl.

Anya yells, "What the hell?!"

According to Paca, it was only temporary, and he would return to normal tomorrow.

Akatsuki's hair was slightly longer, only up to shoulder length. His - her eyes more pronounced, body curved, voice a bit higher than normal, and…melons on his chest.

Yuzu, of course, excitedly took Akki to dress her up in girls' clothes.

* * *

Yuzu giggles, "Here's my masterpiece! Akki-chan!"

Akatsuki wore a white shirt, a blue skirt, black stockings, and black shoes. In her hair was a light blue ribbon.

Inaba nodded in approval. Karin was impressed too, "If you have any girl problems, don't be afraid to ask!"

All the boys, except Aikawa, blushed when they saw Akatsuki, mouths agape, 'Wow…so cute!'

Akatsuki blushes lightly at their staring but gets over it quickly.

Akki-chan went up to Anya, twirling around, asking, "What do you think?"

"You…look good," Anya blushes as he turns away.

Akki giggles before abruptly hugging Zakuro, who…surprisingly didn't mind? He timidly hugged back anyway.

Smiling, Akki then stares at Aikawa for more than 5 seconds…and is immediately entranced by him. Akki rubs cheeks with him before getting curious about his…new feminine side.

He experimentally touched the melons on his chest, which prompted, "Hey! Don't do that!" from Karin.

Onigasaki put his hand on one to feel though, prompting Anya to yell, "OI!"

Shaking his head, "So small…" then he took his hand away, yawning from lack of sleep while occasionally glancing longingly. 'But not bad…'

Yuzu dragged Akki in the bathhouse later…after some touching of her own.

* * *

When it was nearing midnight…

Akatsuki was staring at the stars on the balcony…and then joined by Onigashima.

"You can't sleep?" Onigasaki asks.

"Nope," Akatsuki replies, leaning on the railing.

"One sec," Onigasaki says before throwing a random brick at a few sneaky Pacameras, who flew away, leaving the two alone for now.

Sighing, Onigasaki says, "I'll stay up with you then. I couldn't sleep anyway," he walks until he's right beside Akatsuki, "So…what's it like, being a girl?"

Akatsuki cheerfully replies, "Fun…but, my melons give me some back pain."

Onigasaki laughs, "I can imagine."

Smiling, Akatsuki sighs, "Still…it's good…being able to be someone else for a while."

"Well, that's fine…" Onigasaki gives his opinion, "As long as you can go back to being yourself."

"…but what if you can't?"

"?" Onigasaki looks at Akatsuki, a bit surprised.

Smiling sadly, Akatsuki says, "If you can't change back to being yourself…if you can't be yourself…then, isn't it fine to pretend to be someone else?"

Sighing, Onigasaki replies, "No. It's not," he pinches the bridge of his nose, getting a bit of a headache, "Honestly, I'd rather be myself than anyone else."

"Even if someone you love forces you to pretend anyway?"

"…Akatsuki…" Onigasaki's eyes narrow at that implication, feeling a bit of pity.

"Sorry…I just…" Akatsuki mutters before trying to run away.

Onigasaki quickly caught her by the wrist though, holding tight.

Akatsuki was crying while smiling, tears spilling down her cheeks.

At the look alone, he knew he'd fallen…and accepted it. He kissed her on the lips, stroking her cheek in comfort.

The clock struck 12. Midnight rang, and Akatsuki turned back into a boy…only he was still wearing girls' clothes.

Parting their lips, Onigasaki touches his forehead to Akatsuki's, "You don't need to pretend with me…you can be yourself. OK?"

Akatsuki laughs, a few stray tears spilling down his face, "Un!"

Onigasaki smiles as he wipes away the tears.

"Can I trust you?" he asks.

"Of course!" Akatsuki smiles, rubbing away the tears.

"Can you trust me then?"

"…" He looks to the floor.

"Akatsuki…"

"It's been a long time since I trusted anyone genuinely before so…give me time?" He asks.

"I'll give you all the time you want," Onigasaki agrees, "Just don't take too long."

"Alright," Akatsuki nods, smiling genuinely for the first time. It was beautiful.

After that, they started to hang out in secret…as secret as they could, at least.

* * *

Omake:

"You've been hanging out with Onigasaki more lately," Anya observes.

"What…are you jealous, Anya?" Akatsuki teases.

"N-no!" Anya denies, "I just think it's weird is all…"

"I'm just getting to know him better. It's not a big deal," Akatsuki smiles.

"Whatever…"

* * *

Later…

Both Anya and Zakuro secretly followed Akatsuki to Onigasaki's room, peeking from the slightly open door.

Anya because he was concerned about Akatsuki, and Zakuro because he wanted to keep an eye on Onigashima.

But…they then saw something they shouldn't have.

Akatsuki in Onigasaki's lap, kissing him.

Onigasaki's eyes met theirs, and they immediately ran away.

"Hm?" Akatsuki tilts his head, questioning why they stopped.

Onigasaki sighs, "Nothing…"

* * *

Even later…

Onigasaki confronted Zakuro and Anya, hand on his umbrella.

"You two better not tell anyone about this…or else," he threatens, smirking.

Anya bravely says, "Only if you promise to take care of Akatsuki."

Onigasaki nods before turning to Zakuro.

"A-as long as you don't do anything reckless…" Zakuro stutters.

Onigasaki smiles, "Of course… I'm glad we understand each other."

Then, he whacks them both of the head with the umbrella, "And never eavesdrop on us again."

With bumps on their heads, they whimper, "Hai…"

Satisfied, Onigasaki left them be and went back to his room.

To those two, it was quite obvious why he did that… to prevent Yuzu from killing him if she found out.


	3. The Importance of Names

Omake 2:

When Akatsuki was talking with Paca, Paca mentions Mary Antoinette Syndrome.

"Haa? What's that?" Anya asks.

Paca explains, "It's when you get so stressed out that your hair turns white. A famous pianist had it."

"D-did his hair turn back to normal?" Inaba asks.

"Yes, but…"

"But?" Karin asks.

"Mysteriously, only a streak of it didn't turn back. It stayed white until he died," Paca says.

At this, everyone's gaze turned towards Akatsuki.

Akatsuki smiles nonchalantly, "Oh… I did have that at one point but…" he rubs the back of his neck, laughing, "I don't remember what stressed me out so much. Sorry."

Everyone sighs…expect Aikawa, who was half asleep, and Onigashima.

* * *

Later, in Onigashima's room…

Akatsuki sat, drinking tea. Onigasaki sighs, asking, "Did you really not remember that? I imagine it was a traumatic experience for you."

"…Hm…" Akatsuki finishes his tea, putting the cup down. Then, he frowns, suddenly very serious, "I'd rather not talk about it."

Seeing Akatsuki's smiling façade drop gave him chills. Onigasaki both liked it and was vary of what he should say to him, lest he makes Akatsuki truly angry.

Coughing, Onigasaki asks, changing the topic, "Then, what do you want to talk about today?"

The mask slips back on seamlessly, Akatsuki smiling at him, "Can I call you Kai?"

Onigasaki blinks before agreeing to this simple request, "Sure…"

"Kai!" Akatsuki cheers, "Kai. Kai. Kai. Ka-mph!"

Kai kissed him if only to shut him up. It worked.

"Stop that," Kai scolds before sighing, "Why is calling me that so important to you?"

"Names are important!" is Akatsuki's reply before he confesses, "Akatsuki Iride isn't my real name."

Kai blinks, 'What?'

Akatsuki smiles, "I'm adopted. My name was changed to Akatsuki."

"Then…what's your real name?" Kai asks, now curious.

Akatsuki asks, "Promise you won't tell anyone until I'm ready to?"

"I promise."

"You can only call me by this name when we're alone."

"OK."

"Seriously…pinky promise me," Akatsuki says, a serious look in his eyes as he holds out his pinky.

Sweat-dropping, Kai could only comply, making the pinky promise.

Satisfied, Akatsuki whispers in his ear, "It's Akira."

Kai smiles, "OK, Akira."

Akatsuki beams up at him, imaginary dogs ears appearing with a wagging tail, "Again."

"Akira."

"Again," Akatsuki keeps demanding for a while as Kai complies, stroking Akatsuki's hair like he would a dog.

Eventually, Akatsuki ends up in Kai's lap again, just like a dog.

"Is there a last name to go with that, Akira?" Kai asks as he continues to pet Akatsuki.

"Hm~… not telling," Akatsuki replies even as he leans into Kai's touch.

Kai chuckles, "Alright… I won't pry. But… you know a lot more than you let on, don't you?"

A "…maybe," and Akatsuki's mysterious smile is all he gets out of that question.

* * *

Omake 3:

Onigasaki and Akatsuki have been secretly sneaking around, avoiding all Pacameras.

Basically, they've been seeing each other…though it's mostly Onigasaki sneak attacking Akatsuki with kisses in empty corners.

They both know it's risky but… it is kind of fun. The thrill of almost getting caught was sort of addicting.

Of course, Onigasaki makes sure to avoid Yuzu at all costs. He knows she's Akatsuki's stalker…but he doesn't dare to tell Akatsuki that. For Akatsuki's safety as well as his own, lest he gets poisoned in his sleep.

Sure, it makes it difficult to see Akatsuki in private but…that's part of the fun, and it's not like Akatsuki's complaining. He actually enjoys it too.

They continue this little game of theirs until the end, or they're caught. Whichever comes first.


End file.
